gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chou Super Robot Wars AE
is a crossover mecha tactical role-playing/fighting game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch. It was released alongside ''Project X Zone III: War of Infinite Worlds – Ultimate Edition in Japan on June 1, 2020 and in Asian territories on December 15, 2020 as part of 65th anniversary of Bandai Namco. A side-story of ''Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds'' as part of the Cross Crisis Trilogy, developed by the same crew a year after the release of its Ultimate ''Version, the game marks the first time the series crosses over to various video games franchises such as Capcom's ''Tech Romancer, Nintendo's Xenoblade Chronicles, Namco's Xenosaga, Sega's Sakura Wars and many more. The game was a commercial and critical success, having shipped 300,000 units in the first month of Japanese release and sold 3 million by the end of the year, being one of the highest-selling games in the Super Robot Wars franchise. The Æ''' in the title stands for 'Æon '(also spelled as either Aeon or Eon) and the game's catchphrase is . A mid-sequel and updated version on the PlayStation 4 would be released a year later under the name Chou Super Robot Wars M. Production On June 13, 2019, Sam Imbecile, one of the head writers and developers of Project X Zone 3, stated in E3 2019 that his next game project was a midquel to Project X Zone III where its story takes place during the events of the game. He also stated that it would be as large as the massive crossover game. On September 6, Sam posted in Twitter: "My next game project? Think of it as Super Robot Wars on steroids, ecstasy, meth, acid, viagra and cocaine." and it became most liked and re-tweeted post of the year. As such, fans of Super Robot Wars and mecha anime in general were excited to see a new game in the series where it coincides with the events of Project X Zone 3. Two weeks later, Sam announced the release of the new SRW game which was originally the same date of release as Project X Zone III: Ultimate Edition. However, just like the case of Project X Zone 3, he had to research and marathon every anime in the mecha genre so that he could write the story of the next game, as well as play every single important Super Robot Wars game from the first to the latest. Therefore, the game became two separate ports: one to be released for the Nintendo Switch alongside the PXZ3 Ultimate Edition and a PlayStation 4 port for the Super Robot Wars' 30th anniversary. It is also announced in the live event that it will officially receive an English release in East and Southeast Asia and be the first game in series to be given a D rating by CERO due to mature and controversial themes. In addition, the game will provide enhanced animation and graphics seen in 3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Celestial Prison Chapter, Super Robot Wars V & Super Robot Wars X. The game itself marks a lot of new entries to the series and also a lot of returns. The game marks the return of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Space Runaway Ideon, GEAR Fighter Dendoh, Heavy Metal L-Gaim, Brave Raideen, Chōdenji Robo Combattler V, Chōdenji Machine Voltes V, Tōshō Daimos, Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu, Koutetsushin Jeeg, Keroro Gunsou, Cyber Troopers Virtual-On and many more into the series proper after a long hiatus, the debut of Transformers in the form of the Unicron Trilogy incarnation (Armada, Energon and Cybertron) and the appearance of various characters that previously appeared in the mobile game Super Robot Wars X-Ω, including ones who also made an appearance in Project X Zone 3. It also marks the very first appearance of franchises from Nintendo (Xenoblade Chronicles and Pokémon), Square-Enix (Gyrozetter and Xenogears), Konami (Zone of the Enders and S.L.A.I.) and SNK (The King of Monsters) in a Super Robot Wars game. Gameplay Like the previous titles of the series, Chou Super Robot Wars Æ is a tactical RPG game with story elements and utilizes the same graphics engine seen in 3rd Super Robot Wars Z, Super Robot Wars V & Super Robot Wars X, but with an inclusion of a 3D isometric map unlike its predecessor. It adapts many same elements of combat and gameplay from 3rd Super Robot Wars Z and 3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha: To the End of the Galaxy, such as team attacks and combination attacks. Player and enemy units are divided into seven classifications with different functions and stats: Super Robots, Real Robots, Power Armors, Non-Mecha Heroes, Kaijus, Vessels and Battleships. * '''Super Robot - The second most common attainable units in the game. (i.e. Optimus Prime, Mazinger Z, Shin Getter Robo, Combattler V, EVA Unit 01, Daizyujin, MechaGodzilla, Gaogaigar, etc.) * Real Robot - The most common playable units unlocked in the game. (i.e. Zeta Gundam, Tsugumori, KG-6 Sleipnir, ARX-8 Laevatein, Guren S.E.I.T.E.N., etc.) * Power Armor - The third most common found in the game and usually the smallest that can be classified as mecha. (i.e. Tekkaman Blade, Boosted Gear Scale Mail, etc.) * Giant Hero - (i.e. Ultraman, Megaloman, Omnimon, Jumborg Ace, etc.) * Kaiju - The rarest unit classification in the game. (i.e. Godzilla Earth, Mothra, Gamera, Rayquaza, Zygarde, King Kong, etc.) * Crafts - The most common enemy units found and the weakest type of units. (i.e. Aircrafts) * Battleship - (i.e. Space Battleship Yamato, Blue Typhoon, Nadesico C, etc.) Plot Taking place during the events of ''Project X Zone 3'', various worlds across the Multiverse are slowly being destroyed one by one and countless millions of lives lost in the crossfire with the suspicion that a great evil is responsible for this. Ten years after Unicron's empire of Decepticons laid waste upon Cybertron and forced the Autobots to flee their destroyed homeworld, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, along with his comrades who were scattered across the galaxy seeking for a new planet, visit Earth… along with a wandering seemingly-almighty source of power called the AllSpark. Meanwhile, in the Land of Light, the Father of Ultra observes the situation of what's happening with the Multiverse and understands that the problem is probably the gravest and most dangerous anyone will ever face, so he sends his sons Taro and Leo, as well Seven, Astra and 80, to summon a grand alliance of heroes from any world they could find that had not been ravaged by the Genocide of Heroes. After some time, a grand alliance of good is formed from the heroes of ten Earths: * Earth-35 (Universal Century Earth); * Earth-6C7G (Cosmic Era Earth); * Earth-A509 (Anno Domini Earth); * Earth-9909 (After Colony Earth); * Earth-8334209 (Post Disaster Earth); * Earth-123P (Build Fighters Earth); * Earth-007F (After War Earth); * Earth-10O8 (Regild Century Earth); * Earth-233 (Advanced Generation Earth); and * Earth-ZY48 (Future Century Earth). Time begins to run out for the Earths in both the past and the future while in the present, the Father of Ultra tells the heroes of his plan to halt the approaching antimatter waves by transporting them to various times in various Earths where they help the Ultras build Time-Space Towers by harnessing the power and technology of the AllSpark that are to be activated to save reality. More to be added… Banpresto Originals When starting the game, the player creates an avatar and chooses between four scenarios, one for each combination of a male or female protagonist and super or real robot, as follows: * Avatar/'Hero of Earth-Prime' - Male/Female. The first Super Robot Wars game to provide the player an avatar with a customizable mecha, the protagonist who would later be known in the game as the Hero from Earth-Prime is an avid otaku or fan of mecha anime, to the point where he/she even imagines him/herself piloting a robot. He/she is rescued by whoever the player picks will be his/her companion throughout the game when his/her home-universe, Earth-Prime, was unfortunately destroyed in the Genocide of Heroes. Afterwards, in his/her quest to avenge his/her lost home, the player can choose to pilot either a Super Robot or a Real Robot, customize and name it. Super Robot Pilots If the player chooses to pilot a Super Robot, he/she can choose either of the two of the following protagonists to be your companion. * Isaac Flynn - Male, pilot of Dragonturtle Mk. II - Victory God Mode and later the Chou Mashiach Ben Yahuwah after giving the Victory God to Aya Nishio. First appearing in [[Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds|''Project X Zone 3]], Isaac plays a much larger role in the game. If Avatar is female, Isaac can become her love interest. ** '''Aya Nishio - Female, pilot of either the ''Ferrum Opus ''and would later control Isaac's '''''Victory God. Playable only if Isaac is selected as the deuteragonist. If the Avatar is male, the player may have the option to be Aya's boyfriend. ** Queen Amayano - Female, pilot of Seikishin GingaSeiShi the 37th. She is playable only if Hanami is selected as the deuteragonist. She was the Queen of an intergalactic Terran Empire from Earth-DG00X but was driven out after her universe was decimated by a wave of antimatter. * Manami - Female, pilot of Magical Robo MagiSun, if the Avatar is female. If the Avatar is male, she pilots Magical Robo MagiMoon instead. Later, she pilots the Magical Super Robo MagiEarth. In addition, the player may have Manami be his girlfriend. ** King of Mewni '''- Male, the co-ruler of the Mewni Dimension along with the Queen and the father of Princess Eve Butterfly. He was thought to have been killed two decades ago, but he actually went into hiding to lead the creation of the three ultra-powerful mechas, ''Mazinking Zeta'', ''Getter Emperor Alpha'', and ''Evangelion Unit-Omega'', so that he could use the former before eventually giving it to Kouji Kabuto. ** '''Ryuuji Kabuto - Male, pilot of Mazinger ZERO. Ryuuji is the fourteen-year-old son of Kouji Kabuto and Sayaka Yumi. Real Robot Pilots In contrast, if the player chooses to pilot a Real Robot, he/she can choose one of the following below to be the deuteragonist throughout the game. * Youtaro Suzumura - Male, pilot of Gallileaneus AstroMark-3. ** Rebecca Sakuno - Female, pilot of the Supraxion. Playable only if Youtaro is selected as the deuteragonist. She is an African-American-Japanese airplane pilot who is dragged into a war and trained to be a robot pilot. ** Haruto Asuka - Male, pilot of the ZGMF-X67A Truth Gundam and the fifteen-year-old son of Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke. * Miriam Moonway - Female, pilot of UNCL-FM-23 Europa. Miriam is a Filipino-American Fighter Model pilot in the United Nations Combat League. ** Joseph Bentanyahim - Male, pilot of IDF-FM-34 Callisto. Joseph is an Israeli Fighter Model pilot in the Israeli Defense Force. ** Akatsuki Atra - Male, pilot of the ASW-G-99 Hercules. Other Original Characters * Goldstreak - Male, commander of the Orbots, an autonomous sect of the Autobots stationed in the Orb Union, Earth-6C7G. * Prince Kamimura XXVI - Male, pilot of Jakishin Kuro-Zeta-0 and later Hyakkishin Gin-Omega-100. He is the son of Queen Amayano and King Kamimura XXV and was presumed dead when Earth-DG00X was erased. It is later revealed that he is alive and under Megatron's control. Series Included Universal Century Earth (Earth-35) *Banpresto Originals **''Super Robot Wars OG Original Generation'' **''2nd Super Robot Wars OG'' **''Super Robot Wars F Final'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash'' **''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt'' *''Heavy Metal L-Gaim'' *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' *''Brave Raideen'' *''Getter Robo Armageddon'' *''Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!'' **''True Mazinger ZERO'' **''True Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness'' *''UFO Robot Grendizer'' *''Sengoku Majin GōShōgun'' *''Ninja Senshi Tobikage'' *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?'' *''Ultraman'' **''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie'' **''Ultraman Zero: Revenge of Belial'' **''Ultraman Saga'' **''Ultraman Ginga'' **''Ultra Fight Victory'' **''Ultraman X'' **''Ultraman Orb'' **''Ultraman Geed'' *''Giant Robo: The Day the Earth Stood Still'' Cosmic Era Earth (Earth-6C7G) *Banpresto Originals **''3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha: To the End of the Galaxy'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' **''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray'' *''Super Machine Zambot 3'' *''The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3'' *''Invincible Robo Trider G7'' *''Invincible King Tri-Zenon'' *''Macross Dynamite 7'' *''Sonic X ''(Season 4) *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' *''Super Dimensional Century Orguss'' *''Fafner in the Azure'' *''Chō Robot Seimeitai Transformers: Micron Densetsu'' **''Transformers: Superlink'' **''Transformers Galaxy Force'' *''Aldnoah.Zero'' *''Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon'' *''Infinite Ryvius'' Anno Domini Earth (Earth-A509) *Banpresto Originals **''Super Robot Wars UX'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie -A Wakening of the Trailblazer-'' *''Macross Frontier the Movie: The False Songstress'' **''Macross Frontier the Movie: Wings of Goodbye'' *''Brave Exkaiser'' *''The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird'' *''The Brave Express Might Gaine'' *''The King of Braves Gaogaigar'' **''The King of Braves Gaogaigar FINAL'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' **''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' **''Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid'' **''Full Metal Panic!'' (Light Novels) *''Koutetushin Jeeg'' *''Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu'' *''Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199'' **''Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love'' *''Zone of the Enders: Dolores,i'' After Colony Earth (Earth-9909) *Banpresto Originals **''Shin Super Robot Wars'' *''New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' *''Brigadoon: Marin & Melan'' *''Chōdenji Robo Combattler V'' *''Chōdenji Machine Voltes V'' *''Tōshō Daimos'' *''Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God'' **''Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova'' *''Kamen Rider'' **''Kamen Rider J'' **''Kamen Rider Den-O'' *''Super Sentai'' **''Kyoryū Sentai Zyuranger'' **''Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger'' **''Tokusō Sentai Dekaranger'' **''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' *''Metal Hero'' **''Space Sheriff Gavan'' **''Space Sheriff Sharivan'' **''Space Sheriff Shaider'' **''B-Fighter Kabuto'' *''Space Warrior Baldios'' *''Space Emperor God Sigma'' Post Disaster Earth (Earth-8334209) *Banpresto Originals **''Super Robot Wars MX'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' *''Tekkaman Blade'' *''Blue Comet SPT Layzner'' *''Haja-Taisei Dangaioh'' *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' **''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Rebuild of Evangelion'' **''Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone'' **''Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance'' **''Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo'' **''Evangelion: 3.0+1.0 You Can (Not) Reverse'' *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' **''Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Resurrection'' *''Expelled from Paradise'' *''Uchū Sentai Kyuranger'' *''Knights of Sidonia'' *''Armored Trooper VOTOMS'' **''Armored Trooper VOTOMS: Big Battle'' **''Armored Trooper VOTOMS: Alone Again'' *''Darling in the FranXX'' Build Fighters Earth (Earth-123P) *Banpresto Originals **''Super Robot Wars D'' *''Gundam Build Fighters'' *''Digimon Xros Wars'' *''New Tetsujin-28'' *''Keroro Gunsou'' *''Zettai Muteki Raijin-Oh'' *''Gad Guard'' *''The Big O (Season 2) *Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter'' *''Betterman'' *''Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos'' *''Machine Robo Rescue'' *''Monsterverse'' **''Godzilla'' (2014) **''Kong: Skull Island'' **''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' **''Godzilla vs. Kong'' *''Dinosaur War Izenborg'' *''My-HiME'' After War Earth (Earth-007F) *Banpresto Originals **''Super Robot Wars J'' *''After War Gundam X'' *''Planetary Robot Danguard Ace'' *''Six God Combination Godmars'' *''Overman King Gainer'' *''Chikyū Bōei Kigyou Dai-Guard'' *''Mazinkaiser'' **''Mazinkaiser SKL'' *''Gekiganger III'' *''The King of Monsters'' **''The King of Monsters 2: The Next Thing'' *''Xenosaga'' *''Captain Earth'' *''Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse'' *''Hades Project Zeorymer'' Regild Century Earth (Earth-10O85) *Banpresto Originals **''Super Robot Wars X'' *''Gundam Reconguista in G'' *''Armored Fleet Dairugger XV'' *''GEAR Fighter Dendoh'' *''Space Runaway Ideon'' *''God Mazinger'' *''Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion'' *''High School DxD'' **''High School DxD New'' **''High School DxD BorN'' **''High School DxD Hero'' *''Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram'' **''Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz'' *''Valvrave the Liberator'' *''RahXephon'' *''Giant Gorg'' *''Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry'' *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' **''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' Advanced Generation Earth (Earth-233) *Banpresto Originals **''Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier'' **''Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Third~Fourth Generation) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' *''Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross'' *''Heroman'' *''Pokémon'' **''Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum'' **''Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver'' **''Pokémon Black 2/White 2'' **''Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire'' **''Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon'' *''Macross Delta'' *''Sakura Wars'' **''Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning?'' **''Sakura Wars 4: Fall in Love, Maidens'' **''Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love'' *''Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness'' *''Golden Warrior Gold Lightan'' *''The Wings of Rean'' *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' Future Century Earth (Earth-ZY48) *Banpresto Originals **''Super Robot Wars A'' **''Super Robot Wars Impact'' *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' *''Idolmaster: Xenoglossia'' *''Mirai Robo Daltanious'' *''Genesis of Aquarion'' **''Aquarion EVOL'' **''Aquarion Logos'' *''Kishin Houkō Demonbane'' *''Tech Romancer'' *''IS: Infinite Stratos'' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' **''Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars'' *''Aim for the Top! Gunbuster'' **''Aim for the Top! 2: Diebuster'' *''Super Heavy God Gravion'' **''Super Heavy God Gravion Zwei'' *''Xenogears'' Correct Century Earth (Earth-XXX) The existence of this Earth is revealed to be the result of the continuing merging of the ten Earths. *''Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds'' *''Turn A Gundam'' *''Combat Mecha Xabungle'' *''Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet'' *''Buddy Complex'' **''Buddy Complex Final Chapter: In the Future When We Return to Those Skies'' *''Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution'' *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' *''Brain Powerd'' *''Megazone 23'' *''S.L.A.I.: Steel Lancer Arena International'' *''Spectreman'' Soundtrack Opening Theme: *TRANSFORMERS EVO. **'Performed by:' JAM Project **'Composed by:' Hironobu Kageyama **'Lyrics by:' Hironobu Kageyama **'Arranged by:' Daisuke Kikuta Ending Theme: *Chōdenji ~We are Brothers 2021~ **'Performed by:' Super Robot Music All Stars **'Composed by:' AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) **'Lyrics by:' Shoko Fujibayashi **'Arranged by:' Daisuke Kikuta Trivia *Not counting the mobile game Super Robot Wars X-Ω, Chou Super Robot Wars Æ surpasses 3rd Super Robot Wars Z as the game with the largest playable cast in the series before the sequel Chou Super Robot Wars M takes the spot. *As a side-story to Project X Zone 3, characters, villains and plot elements from the game are also present here. Many other characters only appear in cameos in cutscenes. **References from Project X Zone III are also made in various points of the game. **The follow-up Chou Super Robot Wars M will correspond directly with the events of Project X Zone 3's endgame arc. **In the same vein that Project X Zone 3's story is the darkest in the Namco Cross series, the Chou Super Robot Wars storyline is also considered to be darkest, most surreal and mature in the entire Super Robot Wars franchise, due to presence of disturbing themes such as rape, slavery, genocide and child abuse, sexual content, nudity, excess blood and gore, extreme graphic violence, profanity, religious implications, character deaths, surreal realism, drug materialism and moments of depression throughout the game. **Additionally, the game was originally going to add eroge elements similar to Project X Zone 3, but the idea was dropped because the creators thought it would be "too much and go for copying Project X Zone 3". **Because of such, it is the first SRW game to receive a D rating by CERO. *This is the first game in the Super Robot Wars series to feature characters from the Transformers franchise. **In addition, the final boss of Chou Super Robot Wars Æ is Unicron. *It is the first non-Original Generation SRW game to feature multiple Banpresto Original characters from the Original Generation cast. *It is also the first Super Robot Wars game to debut SNK, Square Enix, Konami and Nintendo game franchises. **As well, it is the first game in the franchise to feature characters and stories exclusive to a different console port of the game, in this case, Nintendo's Pokémon and Xenoblade Chronicles. Gallery File:CSRW AE Logo.png|Game Logo File:CSRWScreenshot1.png|Crossbone Gundam X-1 File:CSRWScreenshot6.png|Jet Optimus Prime File:CSRWScreenshot2.png|Villkiss vs. Granzeboma File:CSRWScreenshot3.png|Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann vs. Unicron File:CSRWScreenshot7.png|Diebuster File:CSRWScreenshot4.png|Black Sarena vs. Hedorah File:CSRWScreenshot8.png|EVA 01 (Awakened) vs. Megatron File:CSRWScreenshot5.png|Gunbuster vs. Keizer Ghidorah File:CSRWScreenshot9.png|Combattler V w/ Lancelot Albion File:CSRWScreenshot10.png|MFS-3 Kiryu w/ Omnimon Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Open-world games Category:Open World Category:Open World Games Category:Open world video games Category:Open World RPG Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated Category:"RP" rated Category:"RP" Rated Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Bandai Category:Namco Bandai Category:Namco Category:Bandai Namco Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:2020 Category:2020 video games Category:Mecha Category:RPG Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:Crossovers Category:CERO D Category:PEGI 16 Category:Toei Category:Toho Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Project X Zone Category:Endless Frontier Category:Transformers Category:Square Enix Category:SNK Category:Konami Category:Xenosaga Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Anime Category:Lost Planet Category:Cyberbots Category:Tech Romancer Category:Mazinger Category:Aquarion Category:Getter Robo Category:Cross Ange Category:Ghost in the Shell Category:Guilty Crown Category:The King of Monsters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Tekkaman Blade Category:Gunbuster Category:Godzilla Category:Evangelion Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Code Geass Category:Super Sentai Category:Kamen Rider Category:Steel Jeeg Category:GEAR Fighter Dendoh Category:Aura Battler Dunbine Category:Brain Powerd Category:Dancouga Category:Gravion Category:Robot Romance Trilogy Category:Zone of the Enders Category:The Vision of Escaflowne Category:Doraemon Category:The Idolm@ster Category:The Idolmaster Category:Infinite Stratos Category:Vocaloid Category:Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games Category:Virtual On Category:Brave Series Category:Might Gaine Category:Gaogaigar Category:Blue Gender Category:Buddy Complex Category:Fafner in the Azure Category:High School DxD Category:Full Metal Panic Category:RahXephon Category:Gad Guard Category:Pacific Rim Category:Xenogears Category:Gyrozetter Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Gundam Category:Gundam Wing Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Gundam 00 Category:Gundam SEED DESTINY Category:Ultraman Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Captain Earth Category:Expelled from Paradise Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Attack on Titan Category:Knights of Sidonia Category:Aldnoah.Zero Category:Eureka Seven Category:Valvrave the Liberator Category:Space Runaway Ideon Category:E.X. Troopers Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Phantasy Star Online Category:Metal Hero Category:Digimon Category:Gamera Category:Macross Category:Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Category:Pokémon Category:Pokemon games Category:Pokemon Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:King Kong Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tatsunoko Category:Banpresto